


Soulmates Can't Lie

by Avris



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anorexia, Depression, F/M, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avris/pseuds/Avris
Summary: The mystery of soulmate words hasn't ever been able to be solved. Some think they appear when your soulmate is born, some say they come when you first meet your soulmate, and some people just wake up one day with them somewhere along their bodies. Mia had been given her words a little late in life, close to 15. But they came at the wrong time and they said something that sunk her further into her depression.





	Soulmates Can't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that now that I've been in love and believe in finding the one person meant for you I wanted to write a story and maybe, eventually, be able to describe what my love has been like without cheesy descriptions of butterflies and fireworks.

When Mia had been born her mother flat out refused to hold her. She wanted nothing to do with her and nothing to do with the father. Mia had to be bottle fed and raised with a single parent who, at least in the beginning, had to work more often than not. Her younger years were a bit shaky to remember but she did remember the constant nights in unfamiliar homes and beds, passed off from one babysitter to the next while her father worked long shifts, gave short hugs, and said quick goodbyes.  
Between so many adults, so many different houses with different rules, and rarely seeing her father she learned really fast to not cause trouble or to cry. She wanted all her encounters with her father to be good, not full of scolding and even shorter hugs.  
This only lasted for a little while, though, when she started pre-school her father also got a promotion and, with it, a raise. Soon he was working shorter hours and picking her up from the afterschool daycare. He made her home cooked meals most nights and sometimes packed her lunches, Mia felt more and more loved every singly day.  
But she still saw her father looking sadly at old photos, he’d sometimes come home with the smell of alcohol on him and bruises on his neck. She always pretended to be asleep when he came into her room.  
As she got older and more mature letters started going home about soulmate talks being held at school, activists believed it needed to be presented with sex talks held at schools. Her father didn’t look very keen about it, but he signed off his approval anyway.  
Sex Ed was the only reason she really couldn’t be mad about her mother abandoning her. They spoke of how children born from people who weren’t soulmates could never be loved by their mothers. A mother could never love a child that wasn’t meant to be made. The class had been eerily silent at that, many kids stopped talking about their home life and it became polite to not ask about anyone’s parents.  
She really began to understand why her father slept around, why he was so sad sometimes around her. He told her, once, that she looked just like her mother. She didn’t quite know how to take that, she’d seen photos but she felt some kind of disconnection from the photos. Her mother was just another face she passed in a grocery store, hardly ever crossing her mind.  
Then one day, out of nowhere, he hadn’t come home. She wasn’t completely unused to him being out late, that was actually pretty common since she got into high school. She knew he was worried she wasn’t going to get her words since everyone else had already got there’s when puberty hit. She wasn’t that worried yet, she just didn’t want him to be so sad about it anymore.  
She’d gone to bed that night and fell asleep like normal but a loud, hard knock woke her up. She was met with a cop asking her to identify a body. They said they’d take her to the hospital but she should call someone. She said she had no one to call.  
In the hospital her father had all sorts of equipment hooked up to him. Bloodied bandages and clear-looking tape all over deep wounds. She told them it was her father and they let her stay by his side that night and the next day.  
She’s not really sure how people found out but she’s sure the cops got ahold of her school to tell them she would be missing a few days, at the very least. Suddenly cards, flowers, and teddy bears were being delivered to her and her father. She had never felt more alone, though. Her father was the one constant person in her life, even if he’d been busy often and had a hard time opening up. She didn’t want him to die without his soulmate, without being happy.  
He passed away 4 days after being admitted into the hospital. She was put in a foster home fairly quickly after they tracked down her mother and realized she was an unbonded baby who’d be in a home she couldn’t be loved in.  
Her foster mother was really quiet and kind but she wasn’t ready to be open with someone, never mind a motherly figure. They realized quickly what the problem is and transferred her to a foster home with a male instead. He was a lot more talkative than her dad had ever been. He hugged her a lot and soon he asked if she didn’t mind that he wanted to adopt her for good.  
It was fast, she was still mourning, she couldn’t replace her father at all, ever. But he was nice, he lived in the same neighborhood as her school, and he knew she missed her father and didn’t intend to take his place in her heart. At least, that’s what he said. She said it was okay, there wasn’t much that looked wrong.  
She returned to school the next week, her adoption papers still being processed, and suddenly she went from a hardly noticed student to someone at the center of attention. She stayed quiet in the back, trying to make herself shrink and disappear. And then she felt this sting in her stomach, not quite like an ache, just a sharp pain.  
Mia squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would pass. And when it did, she opened her eyes to a brighter world. She raised her hand to excuse herself and went to the restroom. She felt tears cascade down her face when she saw the words, she was so ashamed and mortified.  
“You mean the fat girl?” was in sharp, thin hand writing. Her soulmates words, across her stomach. She felt herself go nauseous with anguish and cried in the bathroom for a long time. When she finally got back to class no one really minded her, the teacher saw the tear streaks and offered a small apologetic smile. She looked down and went to her seat in the back and stayed quiet, absorbed in her thoughts.  
When she got to her foster home she went straight to her room, taking off her shirt and staring at the words, engraving them in her mind. She looked at the bulges coming out from over her pants, the stretch marks spanning across her thighs, the fat along her cheeks and under her chin. Suddenly she could feel every inch of fat, her entire body felt like a bag of grease. Disgusting and loose, too loose, for her bones.  
From that day on she started making rules in her head like how much she could eat, when she could eat, how many times she needed to chew, what she could eat, how much she had to work out, how much water to drink. It became an obsession, she focused so much on it that people couldn’t help but tell her how much she was looking better, how happy they were that she was feeling okay again and how much healthier she looked.  
Her adoptive father got custody of her and spoiled her with clothes and makeup, trying to give her anything to make sure she was still happy. She appreciated his efforts and slowly formed a working family, sort of, relationship with him.  
Then he started coming home drunk like her father used to. She wasn’t opposed to it, exactly, it just started so suddenly and got worse rapidly. He’d walk into her room to check on her at night and promptly pass out at her door, or in the hallway, or on her floor.  
And then out of nowhere he asked her if she had her soulmates words yet and she said she did but she’d rather not show them. He said he didn’t want to look and wouldn’t ask her to show him so she nodded and asked about his. He sighed a little darkly and told her he didn’t have any words, he didn’t have a soulmate. She asked if that was common and he shrugged, soulmate marks were such a mystery sometimes that it was hard to tell. Some people just didn’t get theirs till they met their soulmate. Some people got them the day their soulmate died. You could never be too certain.  
She wondered if her soulmate had died for a moment, and felt guilty for almost hoping they had. She didn’t exactly want to meet them, so she decided not to talk go out of her way to meet anyone but she did feel like maybe she should start making more closer friendships. The few she had were more acquaintances than anything and without love from her mother, her soulmate, and her father being gone… she knew she needed more people in her life before she got even more depressed.


End file.
